


Charm (Haikyuu!! X Reader)

by DesireSpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireSpace/pseuds/DesireSpace
Summary: Haikyuu AU A lady's quest to expel bad spirits from the lands leads to her meeting the very men who would fall for her.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken off my Quotev.

Knights. The most common class nowadays. Every town I adventured through would have knights in almost every direction. It almost seemed as though mages had gone into hiding, which they had. Mages have recently been a very controversial topic with the people. Mages have been beginning to get a bad reputation for their connection to the Devil Overlord. The Overlord is a horrible man who had created the very existence of bad energy itself. I, myself, am a mage. My ancestors might’ve had a connection to the Devil Overlord but I certainly do not. Although above all, right now is not the best time for me to go off reteaching myself ancient history. 

Right now I am focusing on reading a map. I had been asked to receive a few items by a young woman who had wanted to make a blueberry plum smoothie for her girlfriend. I had heard before that plum trees, although usually common in other areas, were quite a rare sight in these parts. Knowing that I had to base my search strictly on rumors. According to an old man, there was a tree near an abandoned fortress. This rumor will be the first one I will investigate. 

I folded the map and placed it into my satchel before standing up from my seat. I glanced at a party of knights making their way down the street before joining behind them. I continued on with the road until the party went on with the curve of the path. The path I took quickly got taken over by trees as my walk went on uninterrupted. Before long I had gained sight of a fortress with the most peculiar thing on it. There, on top of the building, was a plum tree.


	2. Chapter 2

After surveying the area and assuring the only way to get to the tree was to go into the building, I finally entered. The area inside the fortress was disgusting, to say the least; furthermore, spiders and rats littered the area. I spotted a ladder in the far back of the room. A crack brought my attention to a standing body. A skeleton. The body moved towards me and I quickly conjured up a ward. three more skeletons came out of the dark before I began running for the ladder. The only combat spells I knew were greatly exhausting, there must’ve been two more levels and it was probably best I didn’t tire myself out now. I grabbed hold of part of the ladder and crawled up it as fast as I could. The skeletons threw their swords at me but they bounced off my ward.

When I was finally on the second floor I took in my surroundings, no ladder was in sight. The skeletons beneath me crackled and popped as they have begun to fall apart once again to their usual state. A few doors lined the room and roots from the tree above peeked through the cracks in the ceiling. I placed my ear against the first door and listened, a small crack sounded through the room and I quickly moved my head away from it. That room obviously inhabited trouble. I placed my ear on the next door and heard hard breathing, I was not ready for a wild animal so I placed my ear on the next.

I continued this action until I heard a completely quiet room. I nudged the door to see if it was locked, and to my displeasure, it was. I backed away from the door before shoving my body against it, the withered door easily popped open. I took a couple of steps before regaining my balance. A small orb of light floating mindlessly in the middle of the room. It was fairly uncommon for the magic to be still around in such an old building. I ignored the out of place object and took notice of a different peculiar thing.

A man laid shackled to a metal surface. I gingerly stepped closer to him before a sudden snore came from him. This man was asleep and completely unaware of his predicament. I moved closer without hesitance, he looked almost young. I placed my hand on the chain the closest to me. It was easy to take the cuff off as if the one who put him here had wanted him to get free. I undid the second, the third, then finally the fourth. He didn’t stir the whole time. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him, he stayed asleep. Had he been cursed to stay asleep? That would explain the glowing orb. I shook him once again a little more violently, he again didn’t stir. I placed my hand on his eye and forced it open, he was dead asleep. His eyes were golden and catlike. I frowned and slapped his cheek twice. Just as I was about to give up I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder. I stilled before jumping out of the way of the being before me. The skeleton went towards me and bonked its head against the glowing orb, they, of course, ignored it. I hurriedly pulled out a crystal from my satchel and threw it on the ground, smoke sprung from the gem covering the room in swirls of red. I heard the metal table creak, good he was awake. I went to the door quickly.

“Go to your left!” I yelled the metal creaked once again before his figure appeared before me. I opened the next door over and much to my luck I had found a second skeleton. The man quickly froze the being. I hurriedly opened the next door and found what I had been looking for, a ladder. I ran up to it and jumped up to grab a piece that wasn’t broken. I crawled up it, and the man followed suit although he did so without jumping.

I sat on the floor beside the ladder and them and the man did the same before standing and helping me up. I looked at the roots that came from the ceiling, small bits and pieces of light filtered through the holes in the ceiling. Spider webs clung to each root, I used one of my empty crystals to wipe a web off one of the roots. The man moved through the roots with ease and looked around while doing so. I continued on with him. He spotted the ladder before me and went for it, surprisingly there weren’t any skeletons up here. I went up the ladder after him. The sun shined brilliantly behind the tree’s leaves. The man looked around once again before spotting a wooden staff, he quickly strode towards it. I looked up at the tree above us and stood up on my tiptoes to grab a plum. It’s red-purple color looked lovely. I picked up a few more and placed them into my satchel. By the time I was done admiring the plums I had picked, the man was already making his way down the ladder, I followed suit. When I made my way through the fortress he obliterated every single skeleton that we came across. He was a strong mage, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

After the man and I had parted ways I gave the plums to the young lady, she gave me a smoothie and a copper coin in return. I had already gained another quest and was already on my way to collect flowers for an elder. I went down the familiar path I had gone down to get to the fortress I had met the mysterious man in. I never asked him his name. He was easily a mysterious fellow, hardly spoken a word during our time together. 

I spotted a few flowers and kneeled down to grab them. The wind plucked at some of the azaleas petals beneath me. My hair whipped to the left as I leaned down to smell one. The ruffly flower was a great sight, they were some of the few flowers native to Japan who grew on the forest floor. I gently placed the flowers into my bag before standing up and adjusting my hair. I turned around and locked eye contact with none other than the very man I had been thinking about moments prior. He glanced away before heading off in the direction of the fortress. Why was he heading back there? Wasn’t he just locked up there?

“Uhm... Are you lost, sir?” I asked him, he stopped then turned around locking eye contact with me once more.

“Yes,” He said simply. I coughed to stifle a giggle.

“If you’re heading to town I can bring you there,” I adjusted my bag as another wave of wind pushed it aside.

“Where am I?” He asked, looking around.

“Ah, we’re in the Miyagi prefecture, mind if I ask how you got here?” The man looked shocked for a second before reverting back to his composed nature.

“It was a prank my friend pulled,”

“I’m (L/n) (Y/n), what’s your name?”

“Kozume Kenma,” finally a name to his face.

“How old are you Kenma-san?”

“16,” He looked down to trace a circle in the gravel with his staff.

“Ah, so you’re younger than me, I’m 17,” I stated with a smile. He looked up once again.

“Can you lead me back to the Tokyo prefecture?” He asked I paused. He was from where? 

“Tokyo prefecture?” 

“Tokyo prefecture,” He confirmed. 

“The place that has all those fancy-schmancy buildings?”

“Yeah,”

“The prefecture that’d take three whole entire days to get to if we took no breaks?” 

“Yeah,” He said like it was obvious. Sure I had done escorting jobs before but I had never done one that’d take more than a day to complete. Kozume was obviously more skilled than me in the art of magic, why would he require me? Sure I may know my way around this region but once I enter the Kanto region I’m completely clueless. He seemed innocent enough to not even have a more sexual motive.

“Why?” I asked he shrugged in response.

“I’m not much good in areas I don’t recognize,”

“Well, neither am I!” I yelled, I quickly looked away from him.

“Sorry, I’m getting a bit frustrated with your reasoning,” I apologized, I looked back at him.  
“You seem capable, you can lead me until we enter the Tochigi prefecture, I think I can handle myself there,” He stated. 

“Still, that would be two days and you’re a guy,” I said, he looked grossed out for a second.

“Unless you’re a pedophile, I think we’re fine,”

“You’re one year younger than me, that doesn’t count,” I stated, he smiled.

“Well, I don’t know, you’re the one who brung it up,” He covered his smile with his hand before laughing softly. I smiled in return.

“Because you’re a guy! And not to even mention you’re a stranger! I don’t know what kind of sick things you want to do to a pretty lady like myself,” I laughed.

“I’d hardly call you pretty,”

“Hey!” I yelled before we both laughed. Once our laughs calmed down he glanced up at the trees, I followed his sight to spot a small crow sitting on a branch.

“I’ll accompany you, Kozume-san,” I said, he glanced at me.

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kozume is unsurprisingly broke. I had asked him if he could buy me a few pouches of salt for my experiments but he reluctantly told me he didn’t have money. Bringing him to the Kanto region would definitely take longer than two days. I didn’t have the money to provide for both of us so I needed to take on quests throughout our travels. It has already been a day since I agreed to his request, today we would start our travels. Kozume laid on the couch with his arm covering his eyes from the morning sun. He breathed slow and loud, in other words, he was asleep. I yawned and stretched my arms above me before pushing the blanket aside with my legs and rolling off my bed. I nudged Kozume who groaned in response. I nudged him again, he peaked out under his arm to glance at me.

“I’m going to the local bathhouse, take on a quick quest for me, will you?” I asked Kozume rubbed his eyes before nodding and turning away from me. I sighed and made my way out the door. After I had entered the bath a familiar face walked in.

“Ah, Yachi!” I called out for her, she looked around for a second before finding me and swimming over.

“Hi, (L/n)-chan!” She greeted as she sat in front of me.

“Hello, Yachi,” I smiled at her.

“Sugawara was looking for you earlier,” 

“Why would that be?”

“He wanted to tell you he was leaving town to go visit Daichi,”

“Oh, I’ll probably visit him, I’m escorting a man to the Kanto region,” I stated, Yachi gasped.

“The Kanto region?! That’s so far away!” A woman hushed her, Yachi smiled apologetically. 

“I know, the man isn’t from here so he asked if I could guide him,” Yachi nodded.

“Please be careful, you know the Overlord has been sending out more and more violent guards nowadays,”

“I know, the man is quite strong so I doubt I’ll be in any trouble,” Yachi went quiet for a second, she looked around before moving closer to me and whispered into my ear.

“You’re not in trouble, are you?” I laughed.

“Goodness no, the man is more of the one in trouble,”

“Hehe... Make sure you’re careful, tell Sugawara and Daichi I said hi when you see them,” She smiled at me, I nodded.

“Can you get me a gift too? I remember Sugawara showed me the cutest pin he got from Tokyo,”

“I’m not going to Tokyo but I’ll see if they have anything in the Fukushima prefecture,” I stated, Yachi smiled and almost gave me a hug before realizing our current clothing status.

When I had gotten to the room Kenma and I shared he was looking at a bird who had somehow gotten into my room. Why was there a bird in my room?

“Kozume, enlighten me,” I said while staring at the bird that sat on my bed.

“His name is Hinata,” He said while feeding it an apple wedge.

“Don’t go naming strange animals that break into my room!” I yelled while drawing closer, the crow moved farther away from me.

“I didn’t, he’s been cursed,” He said plainly, Kozume stuck an apple into his mouth and crunched on it loudly.

“Really now?”

“Yeah,” He said between bites of his apple.

“Is he cursed or did you just want to make my life harder?” I crossed my arms.

“Cursed, ask him,” He said while motioning to the bird, the bird nodded much to my astonishment. I grabbed my satchel from the closet and put it on.

“Huh, did you curse him Kozume-Kun?” I asked, suddenly reverting back to using honorifics 

“No, he was cursed during one of his quests,” The crow nodded in reply.

“Well, whatever. We’re heading out now unless you’d like to take a bath?” Kozume pulled his top open and sniffed.

“Yeah, I’ll take the bath,” He stood up and stretched. Hinata flapped his wings and quickly flew out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

After Kozume had taken his bath and I had said my farewells to the townsfolk, we took off. The crow by the name of Hinata flew near us. Every once in awhile the bird would land on Kozume’s shoulder and squawk loudly into his ear, causing the man to cover his ears and shoo the bird away.

“How long has he been in that state?” I asked Kozume. He jumped a little forgetting his main purpose of our trip and how my very presence even existed. Hinata ruffled his feathers and nested himself into Kozume’s hair.

“A few months,” He replied simply.

“Do you know how to break his curse?” 

“I think I might have to find the person who did this,” I nodded a little bit, confirming his own words.

“Hinata, do you remember what the perpetrator looked like?” I asked, I could feel a slight urge to take out a notepad and a pen to question this bird further on the whereabouts of this mysterious person. I hesitated walking for a second, what was a notepad? 

“He doesn’t if he knew anyway I don’t think he’s very good at charades,” Hinata almost looked guilty on his head. I hummed and continued our walk.

Before long the sky had tinted the world in orange as it began to hide below the horizon. Kozume and I leaned our backs on a fallen tree. The moss acted as pillows to our aching bones. Hinata was nowhere in sight, instead, a meer dove store at us from a branch above is. The sun’s rays reached their feathers in such an elegant manner.

“(L/n)?” Kozume asked as he used the tree to help himself up.

“Yeah?” I tore my eyes away from the bird.

“I’m going to go pee, can we have dinner afterward?” He played with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Sure,” I replied. Kozume walked away into the woods. I rummaged through my bag before bringing up a soft pouch. I placed it on the ground and began my wait for Kozume.

After Kozume and I ate our dinner the forest was dark apart from the few stars peeking out behind the trees. Kozume breathed loudly as he had done the night prior. I adjusted my satchel beneath my head, it was uncomfortable but it kept the luggage safe. 

Bright and early I had woken up. The trees swayed in the morning breeze and I jostled Kozume awake, he did so without a complaint. I looked around the branches for Hinata but he was nowhere in sight.

“Do you know where Hinata is?” I asked the man beside me, he shook his head in response. 

“We might have to look for him before we continue on our way to the next town over,” Kozume nodded as he began walking into the forest.

“Regroup here in 30 minutes!” I said to his back, Kozume went on without pause. I picked up my bag then I went on in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes, I heard a loud squawk in the distance, had Hinata gotten hurt? I stalked after the sound. To my dismay, Hinata was facing off against a white cat. I quickly ran up to the fight and shooed the cat away from Hinata, the cat's fluffed tail whipped around at the sight of me before running off. What was a beautiful cat like that doing in a forest like this? I crouched down beside Hinata and grabbed at his wings to spread them apart and check for injury. Hinata squawked before letting me do as I please. He seemed grateful for my entrance to resolve their fight. After I was done looking at Hinata, I let him perch on my arm as I went back to my original area. I quickly found Kozume. He seemed relieved that Hinata was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

At last, Kozume and I had finally reached the town where my companions lived. I tiredly moved with Kozume and Hinata tailing behind me. After a few minutes, we were finally at Daichi’s forge.

“Why are we at a forge?” Kozume asked while admiring the few items he had on display.

“It’s a friend’s place,” I said plainly, Kozume nodded. Hinata flew off of Kozume’s shoulder and onto a sword. I walked over to the door that led to where I think was his living room.

“Daichi, Sugawara!” I called into the room, a head popped out of a room.

“Ah, (L/n)!” Sugawara smiled at me before walking over to the door I stood next to.

“Come here to say hello? And who’s this?” He asked, looking surprised at the man in his friend’s shop. I followed his glance over to Kenma, Kozume slowly grafted towards the door as if to leave.

“That’s Kozume Kenma,” I addressed before looking back at Sugawara. Sugawara thought for a second. His smile slowly left his face as he looked more and more unsure. What was wrong with him?

“Hello Kozume,” He greeted, Kozume nodded while looking down at his shoes.

“I’m escorting him to the Kanto region, he isn’t very familiar with this area you see,”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Sugawara’s smile returned. “Daichi’s out on a run, don’t tell him I wasn’t running the shop,” He laughed before moving behind me and patting my back to lead me inside.

“Kozume, you come too,” He said before pushing me to a couch. Kozume sat next to me as he played with his staff, avoiding all eye contact. Sugawara walked into a different room

“You okay?” I moved my head down to catch his eyesight, our eyes locked.

“..Yes,” He said before sitting straight. I leaned my back on the couch once again. Sugawara came out of the room he was in with tea. He set them down before us before sitting on the couch in front of us.

“Oh yeah, before I forget: Yachi said hi,” I said with a smile before reaching out for a cup. Sugawara laughed.

“I’m sure she did, how long have you guys been traveling?” 

“Around two days,” I told him. Kozume nodded. Sugawara looked outside the window before a sudden bang emitted from the room we were previously in.

“Ah, I had completely forgotten about Hinata!” I said before getting up and rushing to the room, Sugawara followed to see the horror before him. Kozume peaked his head around the door and gasped lightly. Hinata sat beside a sword that had fallen from its mantle and into the floorboards. Hinata looked at us and gave off a meek squawk as if to apologize. I groaned before Sugawara walked closer to pull the sword out of the boards. Hinata flew away from him and stood on the counter next to me. Sugawara easily slid the blade out from the floor and inspected the part that had impaled the floor.

“No scratches, I suppose that’s a compliment to Daichi,” He nervously laughed. I looked over at Hinata with a scowl.

“What were you thinking?!” I yelled. “Were you trying to make a mess? Hm? Or were you simply trying to think of a severely stupid way to get killed?!” Hinata stepped back. 

“(L/n)-” I interrupted Kozume,

“Oh, I forgot! You can’t talk because your stupid peabrain self thought ‘hmm I think I’ll inconvenience everyone by getting myself cursed’!” To my surprise, Hinata replied to my comment.

“I’m sorry! I haven’t held a blade in so long! I missed how it felt in my hands and I saw the chance and I took it!” He cried.

“Eh?” Sugawara, Kozume, and I all said at once. Hinata looked surprised for a second himself. We stayed like that for a second before Hinata piped up once again.

“Hey look I can talk now!” He said giddily. I quickly retorted,

“Just because you can talk now doesn’t stop me from punishing you,” I said, Hinata looked down in shame.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Hinata apologized to Daichi about the floorboards. Daichi accepted his apology but he told me that once his curse was lifted he would have to pay the bill for new flooring. Aside from the whole flooring drama, the morning was peaceful. Daichi greeted Kozume and I with breakfast then he helped customers in the shop. Sugawara was gone somewhere. I personally needed a bath so I stopped lazing about with Kenma. Hinata cuddled closer to my side as I sat up as if to suggest I stay and give him warmth for longer.

“I’m going to go find their bathhouse,” I told Kozume before standing up from the couch, my bag contents were all over the table but I knew I’d clean them up later. Hinata squawked before nesting into the blanket I had left.

“I’ll come too,” Kozume said before standing up too and following me into the shop. Daichi looked up from his spot before waving at us with a smile, I waved back before leaving the shop with Kozume following closely. I walked along the road until I spotted a sign pointing at the bathhouse.

“This is where we part unless you’re hoping to catch a peek,” I told Kozume as I pushed back a door, Kozume’s eyebrows twitched before he went to the men’s door.

The bath was calming, as all baths usually are. I scrubbed at my scalp before running it under a little stream. 

Once I was done with my bath, I stepped outside and waited for Kozume, who was surprisingly taking a longer time than me. After a set amount of time, Kozume came out from the bathhouse. His hair was still wet as If he didn’t know what towel drying meant. Kozume and I went back to Daichi’s house and I grabbed a towel.

“It’ll dry naturally!” Kozume argued as I tried to dry his hair. Little droplets fell from his hair and onto the fabric couch we shared. 

“Look, it’s even getting everywhere,”

“It’s water,” Kozume told me. I grabbed his shoulder to still him before using my other hand to dry his hair. Kozume swatted me away before grabbing the towel from my hands and drying his own hair.

“Please don’t touch me again, (L/n),” Kozume said. I smiled and scooched my butt farther away from him and focused more on what I had on the table. Kozume sat in wonder as I picked up a small plant from a pouch. 

“Never seen someone like me, huh?” I asked as I opened a journal to write down the name and picture of the plant I had before me. Kozume shook his head.

“I’m not very good at combat, I mostly excel at alchemy,” I told him before shopping a piece of the plant into my mouth, It tasted bitter. I put the plant in a bowl before crushing it.

“I also have a small talent in artifacts but we all know how fake those users are,” Kozume rolled his eyes as if he agreed. 

Soon enough Sugawara sat down on the couch in front of us and looked at the things I had on the table.

“I see you’re trying to make a spider repellent,” He said. Sugawara was an alchemist too, a great one in fact. Whenever he went to Daichi’s town it would always be because of the swamp-like area near the town. Sugawara also had a talent with a knife, he was a rogue after all. Although his skill in alchemy didn’t amount to the skill he had as a rogue. 

“I’m not looking forward to the swamps,” I said honestly, I added a herb into the paste I had made.

“If it makes you feel better, the repellent will work fine. The spiders have quite a keen sense of smell,” He said. Sugawara adjusted his position on the couch before he decided sitting on the floor was comfier. He leaned his head on the couch cushion and stared at the ceiling in thought.

“You guys heading off to the Igu district?” Sugawara asked. I nodded. “I’ll meet you guys there then, I think I’ll join your little party,” He said, Hinata peeked from under the couch. 

“Really, Sugawara-san? I think that would be great!” He said before darting back under the couch, what was he even doing under there?

“I hope you’re willing to buy your own meals, I’m having a hard time affording meals for Kozume, Hinata, and I,” Sugawa looked from the ceiling to me. I paused my mixing.

“Yeah, I have two silver chips left,” I gaped at him.

“Two whole silver chips?” That was worth more or less 200 apples. 

“I got a silver chip from a job that required a large shipment of garlic, my guess was they were warding off demons or making pasta,” I giggled at his joke before continuing my mixing.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is the day that my little party and I had taken off for the next town. Hinata sat on Kozume’s shoulder as we walked through a path that would lead to the next town. The path was quiet besides the scattering of animals when they noticed our presence, a few stray leaves crunching from the past fall, and Hinata ruffling his feathers. 

“(L/n)?” Kozume asked I hummed in response.

“Can you start calling me Kenma?” I glanced behind me at Kozume in wonder, had we suddenly become best friends?

“Why?”

“Being called by my last name makes me feel like an old man,” He muttered, I giggled. He and Daichi were the same on this topic.

“That’s fine with me,” I said. I turned with the path to discover a tree in the path. 

“Oh,” I said, Kenma sighed at the obstacle. “Guess we have to climb it,” I adjusted my bag before grabbing a branch to pull myself up. Hinata easily just flew to the other side to wait for us. I sat on the tree to help Kenma up, but he simply avoided my hand by placing his staff in my care and easily pulled himself up on his own, he sat next to me.

“For someone so skinny you’re pretty strong,” I eyed his arms in admiration, if I had the strength to easily do things without help life would be so much easier. Kenma brushed me off via shrugging then slid down the tree. I handed his staff to him before I followed suit. A sudden sound of fabric ripping distracted me from my landing, I skipped on the ground before regaining my balance and realizing what that sound was. To my horror, a piece of my bag sat in a stray branch, my satchel's contents laying all over the ground. I groaned before picking up what I could, Kenma joined me. I grabbed a few pouches before noticing a certain item missing. I glanced at Kenma then glanced away before snapping my head in his direction once again. He cracked open a case he held in wonder before I snatched it away from him and shoved it in my boot. He had found my promise ring.


	9. Chapter 9

“(L/n)-” Kenma said quietly, his eyes softening in a manner I didn’t quite like. I stood up once again and hesitated to look him in the eyes.

“I’m going to go take a walk,” I said as I retreated into the nearby forest. This was dumb. I shouldn’t still be dwelling on the ring. I took a deep breath. I wasn’t usually this emotional. I had somewhere to be, I shouldn't be in my emotions like this just because of one small thing happening. Kenma is waiting for me, I had a job to do. I sat down on the forest floor and gulped fresh air. I slowly pulled the ring from my boot and opened it. A lone white promise ring sat in solitude. A voice made me jump from my thoughts.

“Did Kenma-san propose?” I looked around to spot the mysterious voice, alas there was no one.

“..no,” I hesitantly spoke.

“Then why are you sad?” They asked me, I snapped the box shut and put it back in my shoe, I had places to be that didn’t include talking to strangers.

“I’m going back,” I told the voice. I stood from my spot and brushed the dirt from my pants.

“Ah- wait-” They called before I appeared from the treeline in front of Kenma. He eyed me before turning to walk the path. I grabbed what’s left of my things that he wasn’t carrying and followed him quickly.

“Are you alright?” Hinata perched on my shoulder.

“Yes,” I replied dully, Hinata’s little feet padded against my shoulder as he got closer to my ear.

“You can always talk about it with Kenma or me,” He squeaked into my ear, I shooed him farther away from my ear.

“I’m fine,” I half-heartedly reassured him. 

When we had arrived in town I entered a shop filled with pouches big and small. I sized up a white one before realizing how disgusting it could get in the forests. My next pick was a dark blue one before I had realized how flimsy it was compared to my old one. I was frustrated until a soft grey one caught my eye. It was nearly perfect besides the absence of inside pockets. I bought the bag and placed my things I had retrieved from the ground. Kenma placed a few items he had of mine into the bag, I hesitated about the ring before placing it in my bag too. Now, all we had to do was wait for Sugawara.


	10. Chapter 10

Sugawara came alright, he came with a surprising guest too.

“Daichi!” I smiled, “I almost didn’t recognize you in your armor,” I said. Daichi shuffled his bag to the side.

“I haven’t been adventuring in a while, Sugawara told me about the trip and I thought it’d be a nice way to get out of the shop,” He claimed, he adjusted his sword on his hip. Sugawara hummed while looking around the town.

“Where’s Kenma?” He asked. I turned around and to my displeasure, he was gone with Hinata. He always seemed to disappear whenever the topic was brought to him. 

“I suppose we should find a place to stay, I don’t think I can afford to buy you guys a separate room so you guys might have to room with Kenma and me,” 

“Oh no, that’s fine. Daichi and I can split the price of a room,” Sugawara reassured.

“Oh thank god,” I said as I followed the signs to an inn. The Inn was a little messy but I bought a room with the little money I had from a job I took while I stayed with Daichi. I placed a small pile of copper coins on the counter, the woman scooped the coins and placed them into a bag before handing me a key.

"You're good for two nights," She said as I took the key from her. Great, I had to take a job either today or tomorrow. When it was Daichi and Sugawara's turn to buy a room they did as they said and merged their copper coins in a neat little pile. I walked down a short hall before finding my room and entering it with my key, the room was neat. A small red couch sat in front of the bed. I placed my satchel on the couch before walking out in the hall. Sugawara sat against a wall.

“Why are you in the hall?” I asked Sugawara, he smiled.

“Daichi’s getting changed, we’re going to go catch some lunch. We wanted Kenma and you to come with too,” He said before standing up from his previous sitting position. 

“Speaking of which, I should probably go look for him.” I walked to the end of the hall before looking back and waving bye to Sugawara. 

When I had finally gotten into the streets I walked to where the streets started to fill with colorful stalls selling numerous things. I swerved through the crowd as I glanced around for the familiar black hair, sadly his hair was the most common color. Before long I was leaning against a building. There was no way I could find one person in this big of an area, I sighed and looked around at the masses. I waited for a few seconds as if I was waiting for someone to spot me. Why was I just standing here? I had a person to find. I pushed myself off the wall and as soon as one of my feet passed a certain point a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

“Ah! Sorry! I was almost late!” A man overdramatically yelled. I faced him fully, his bright red hair was definitely unusual. He held an odd creepy aura to him, was this man a demon?

“What? Who are you?” I asked as I glanced at him over, did I know him from anywhere?

“I”m Tendou Satori! I already know who you are dearest (L/n)!” He placed his hands on his hips in pride.

“How do you know me?” I asked before taking a step back. I do not like him.

“Oh my, so many things are crossing your mind right now, hm?” He said with a terrifying smile. I really don’t like him. “Don’t worry about what I know until we get farther in your adventure, alright?” He said, I hesitantly nodded. Tendou moved behind me and I turned to follow him with my eyes.

“Hypnotised by my looks, huh? Gah! I feel like I’m talkin' to myself, live a little!” Tendou placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to start walking, I complied easily.

“Where are we going?” I asked him as I tried to look at him.

“To Kenma, of course!” He pushed me a little more roughly as I hesitantly took a step. Had I been thinking out loud? How does he know Kenma?

“How do y-” Tendou removed one of his hands from my shoulder and moved the other in-between my shoulder blades. He hit my head softly with his fist as if to shut me up.

“No questions please!” He laughed. He was definitely a demon. Oh lord, how was I going to save myself from this one? I shuddered at his warm touch on my back. My heart slowly pounded harder into my ears. Tendou let go of my back and walked ahead of me, I stopped. My bag was in my room, I was defenseless against a demon. Surely he wouldn’t hurt me near a crowd. Tendou held a stoic face.

“I’ll stop touching you, just follow me,” He said before turning around and walking. I followed him feeling comforted with his lack of touch.

Before long, Kenma came into sight. He looked up at the signs above him.

“Kenma!” I called out to him, I jogged around Tendou who had stopped. Kenma turned around with a surprised look on his face. I stopped next to him and smiled. Tendou really did lead me to him. I hesitated to glance at him before I waved him bye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” He yelled at me. He what now?


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata sat on my lap as I mindlessly bit into a strawberry breakfast cake. This wasn’t a very rare occurrence. Recently during our travels, Hinata would sit on anything that was attached to me. What was even the point of that? He had wings for a reason. Kenma still existed, why exclude him? I eyed my friends, Daichi calmly had a small conversation with Kenma. Sugawara plucked small pieces of bread and threw them to the birds that sat beneath him, despite a sign a few feet away from us stating not to do specifically that. 

I crossed my feet as I thought of the red-haired man, what was his name again? I took a bite of my bakery item. The name of a demon didn’t matter, I decided. He said I would see him again tomorrow, what if I just didn’t leave my room? I need to take a job to afford another night in my room so that might not be an option. I could always send Kenma out, he might get lost though. Maybe I could send Daichi or Sugawara with him? No, no, I wouldn’t want to burden them. What was I even doing cowering from him? He was a demon after all. A demon, huh? I had only interacted with a demon once before, It was a frightful meeting. I was investigating a bad spirit and as I gathered evidence it led me closer and closer to the terrifying demon. I took another bite of my breakfast cake. Ever since I was young I had always heard stories of bad otherworldly beings terrorizing the people. Since I was the little rascal I was, I’d always roleplay fighting spirits with the very man who placed a letter and a small case under my pillow. I froze. I wasn’t going to get into it again. Not when I have friends near me. I needed a new topic to think about, something worthy of my focus.

The man with the red hair. The man with red hair must’ve been powerful if he felt he could touch me without being injured. Maybe he was so powerful that he felt he could do anything he wanted? He knew my name too and knew where Kenma was, was Kenma connected to this? I looked over at Kenma. We’ve been with each other 24/7 during this whole trip, there was no way he was a demon. If anything, Kenma was most likely a victim. Why’d it have to be me? Why’d I have to get roped in with such a troublesome man?

I stuck the rest of the snack into my mouth and placed a finger on Hinata’s head, he jumped and his eyes sprung open. His breaths were loud before he calmed and let me pet his feathers. He was soft. I scratched in between his feathers at his neck. This was comforting, almost as if I was petting a cat. Speaking of animals, why does my party resemble an animal one way or another? 

Kenma looked and acted like a cat too. He’d have his quiet and skittish moments yet sometimes he’d act out in affectionate ways; furthermore, he was feisty at times and displayed impish mannerisms. He was definitely a character. All my party members were.

Sugawara reminded me of a rabbit. He was kind, quiet, humorous, yet he was also a daredevil who often twisted the rules while still somehow following good morals. It made no sense yet it did. 

Daichi reminded me of an old dog. He is responsible, caring, patient, and loyal. He was often the one to bring out the best in people. While Daichi mostly had his good moments he also exhibits a few terrifying moments. He was a force not to be reckoned with. 

“Ready to go, (L/n)?” Sugawara asked, I looked up from Hinata and noticed how everyone looked at me, I smiled.

“Yup!”


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t know why you don’t want me to come with you! I could help spot enemies before you see them!” Hinata sat on the top of the board that held job quests pinned to it.  
“Are you suggesting I’m bad at fighting?” I asked Hinata, he was getting on my nerves today with his constant worrying. Why was he getting so worked up over me? He wasn’t this bad before.  
“N-no! I’m suggesting that you might want help,” Hinata said meekly.   
“Meaning I can’t fare well on my own,” I concluded, Hinata flapped his wings once to express his frustrations.  
“No! Stop putting words in my mouth!” He yelled a knight glared at me as if to tell me to shut up that strange bird. I groaned and held onto a paper that was still pinned onto the board.  
“Whatever, do what you want,” I said before ripping the paper off its needle.  
“Really? Thank you, (Y/n)-senpai!”  
“If I’m your senpai don’t use my first name,” I turned around. The paper listed the task as retrieving a lost wether in the woods. The sheep had a red tail and black fur. The animal also owned a fairly large pair of horns. I started off in the direction of the woods. Hinata landed on my shoulder, his feathers lightly brushing against my neck.   
I adjusted my bag before finally entering the forest. I carefully avoided branches and leaves as I made my way through the grounds. I continued my tackless walk until I luckily found a pair of footprints leading somewhere. I followed them until a new pair of tracks came into view and the wether's prints completely disappeared. Great, just great. Someone had found the animal before me. I followed the second pair of tracks into a clearing. Hinata ruffled up his feathers and stood tall in my shoulder. He looked up at the trees.  
“What is i-” I was cut off by someone pushing me down suddenly. Hinata jumped off my shoulder and squawked at the thing in question.   
“Hey,” A familiar voice said. “Go away Hinata-kun! I’m not going to hurt her,” They said, I could hear them trying to swat away Hinata. He continued to swat yet I felt a second pair of hands still holding onto my back.  
“You can prove that to him by letting me go,” I said, craning my head as best as I could to get a peek of the person.   
“Right! Sorry,” They removed themself from my back, I quickly turned around. I leaned on my elbows as I fully drank in the thing before me. A spider sat in front of me. Hinata sat on my thighs and puffed himself up as if to scare away the thing.  
“Do you know them, Hinata?” I mumbled to him.  
“Yes, he’s been following us for a long time,” He replied. By that logic, it’s a completely sound idea for me to assume this is the same thing that spoke to me when I was trying to calm myself.  
“What do you want?” I asked them. They jumped at my voice as if suspecting I wouldn’t speak so loudly and directly.  
“Uh- Uhm... Oh, this is embarrassing,” They placed one of their paws behind their head.  
“Hinata, could you leave us alone for a few?” Hinata puffed up even larger as if that were possible.  
“As if!” He yelled. The spider dropped their arm.  
“Please?” They crawled closer, I shuffled away.  
“I think Hinata should stay,” I told them.  
“Oh... Okay. I noticed how Hinata and Kenma like you and I wanted to see if you could help me be friends with them too,” They tactlessly said. I sat doe-eyed. You’d got to be kidding me, that was their big reveal? Hinata calmed down at that. I could see why Hinata and Kenma were hesitant to be friends with them.  
“Why?” I scrunched up my face. Hinata and Kenma weren’t all that great. I mean, Kenma had great powers but his personality was so like... Small?  
“They don’t like me,”  
“I can see why. 1. You’re a spider, who unironically likes spiders? 2. You’re rude, who just pushes a stranger down to ask ‘why don’t people like me? Boohoo!’ Like, take a guess. 3. You’ve literally been stalking us, who even does that?” I put my fingers down.  
“Yeah well, you smell!” They yelled. Blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment. They must be spelling the spider repellent in my bag, yes, that was it.  
“And I’m not a spider! I’m a-” A shoe was thrown from behind me at the spider. They jumped and took off into the forest, taking the shoe with them.  
“Oh, I liked that shoe,” Someone said behind me, I turned to spot a buff man carrying the very animal I was searching for.  
“Bokuto-san, that was unprofessional,” Another man said as they came from the treeline, a large bow hung across his chest. The first man laughed and adjusted the sheep on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

“You have such a beautiful sword!” Hinata sat in between Bokuto’s hair spikes as he gaped at his sword. Akaashi carefully held the wether and watched his steps to ensure he wouldn’t trip and accidentally kill the sheep with his weight. The sheep kicked his hooves lightly whenever Akaashi would adjust him. Akaashi’s eyes were the only thing to make it above the sheep's body.

“A talented man such as myself deserves a powerful weapon!” He yelled as he shoved its point into the air. Bokuto gave a little pose before realizing Akaashi and I wasn’t going to wait for him.

“I apologize for the mix-up, (L/n),” Akaashi says. 

“It’s fine, there’s still a few more quests on the board, I’m sure I can find something before tomorrow,” I nodded to myself as I thought. I played with the strap to my bag to distract myself from the awkward silence. Akaashi seemed like a quiet respectful type. Bokuto and Hinata had a loud conversation to the left of us. I cringed as I watched Bokuto’s shoeless foot step into the mud, he didn’t seem to mind. That was definitely disgusting.

“How long are you guys going to be in town?” I asked Akaashi.

“Around a week, I’m waiting for a bow to be delivered,” I eyed his bow, it didn’t look the best so it made sense he was waiting for a new one.

“Thank you for helping me out with the spider,”

“That was Bokuto,” I stepped onto the pavement and stopped to turn towards Akaashi.

“Still, I’m thankful,” I said, Akaashi pushed the sheep up and nodded at me.

“Hinata!” I yelled, his head snapped towards me. He whipped his wings and landed on my head. I picked him up off the head, he always dug his nails into my scalp when he did that.

“Goodbye,” I nodded to them before walking off to the job board. Hinata’s legs dangled as he helplessly struggled against my hold. The board held one singular job: To assassinate the king. I rolled my eyes. There was no way that was a real quest, whoever put that there had an odd sense of humor. My last hope was Kenma, hopefully, he picked up a great job that’s worth a lot. I carefully let go of Hinata who immediately jumped from my grasp and crawled up and onto my shoulder.

“Maybe we can find a job in the morning?” Hinata asked hopefully.

“The morning is when we’re going to be kicked out,”

“Then can’t we just get kicked out then look for a job?”

“Yeah, I hope we don’t have to resort to the streets or sharing a room with Daichi and Sugawara,” 

“They seem nice,” Hinata replied. I sat down on a bench. He hopped down to sit on my thighs.

“Lord, I’ve roomed with them before. While we were in the shop it was calmer but Daichi and Sugawara are clean freaks,” I sighed before crossing my arms behind my head and leaned back. The clouds blotched out the sun. Hinata hummed before we both went silent. The chatter of the streets was muted as I closed my eyes. Before I could properly nap with Hinata, someone poked my cheeks.

“Don’t fall asleep quite yet, dear (L/n)!” A man yelled I cracked my eyes to spot the horrible red hair that went straight for the clouds. The man with red-hair eyed Hinata with a smile before reaching to pet him. I smacked his hand.

“What do you want?” I rubbed my eyes. Hinata shuffled and eyed the demon. Lord, I still couldn’t remember his name.

“You, Kenma, and little Hinata,” His eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“As if,” I said. Tendou sat next to me and I carefully scooted away. Hinata puffed up his feathers as he did with the spider.

“I know you don’t know me very well but I know you very well, (L/n),” He said before crossing his legs and placing his elbow on the bench’s back. He rested his cheek against his hand.

“How do you know me?” I asked.

“That’ll be revealed later on, I promise you,”

“How much do you know about me?”

“A couple of minor tidbits,” His eyes lowered to Hinata. “A few minor topics about Hinata and Kenma too,” Hinata scooted closer to my stomach as if he wanted me to comfort him from this man.

“Why are you so attached to me?” His eyes flickered to mine before he moved his head to look up at the sky. He opened his mouth as if to say something before closing his mouth. He was thinking, that was for sure. He scrunched his eyebrows.

“I-... I should head home,” He decided before getting up.

Hinata’s feathers smoothed down as he realized the demon was leaving. I scooted closer to the end of the bench and motioned Hinata to get on my hand, he did so without hesitance. I glanced in the direction the man went before going my own way. Now to see what Kenma had earned on his quest.


End file.
